Starting Over
by MizzezPattinson
Summary: What do you do when your life dramatically changes right before your eyes? You pick up, move on and in Bella's case, do things you never dreamed of. This is Bella's journey of discovery, lust and love. ExB
1. Chapter 1

_**Here I am with my first solo fic project in two years...I have worked on a number of things with my bb Cars1 (CarLemon). This bunny came to me last weekend after watching some late night t.v., pair that with the newer Rob pics and appearances and voila...we have Starting Over. **  
_

_**Although this idea came to me after watching a t.v. show, this fic will have my own spin on things. **_

_**I want to thank my bb and my rock Leslie (CarLemon). I have no words for this woman who I consider a part of my family. She pre read this and told me it wasn't shit. xoxo Love ya bb.**_

_**To Barb (Lattecoug) who graciously beta'd this...I'm not sure I gave her much choice but I thank you for putting up with my grammar, which I know is a clusterfuck. Drinks on me in Vegas xoxo**_

_**I own nothing but this plot bunny.**_

_Prologue_

I shimmied on the black lace boy shorts that were left for me on the dressing room chair. Standing almost nude in the small makeshift changing area I did my best not to look at the floor-to-ceiling mirror situated on the wall to the left. My flaws were all too noticeable to me as it was, which left me to wonder how the hell I was going to pull this off.

The matching bra that accompanied this sexy, barely-there lingerie set stared up at me from the chair, almost taunting me, screaming that I was out of my mind. I was smart, educated, and sophisticated, yet this whole scenario was pure insanity.

Pulling on the bra and attaching the clasps at the back, I attempted to calm my nerves.

Nerves that felt like an electric wires surging through my body.

_I could do this. _

_Riley needs me to do this. _

With newfound courage, I straightened my back and turned to the left. There I stood, clad in lingerie that _Victoria's Secret _would envy. I was barely able to make out the small town girl that stood before me. I looked nothing like Bella Swan, Forks High valedictorian, the chief of police's daughter, and soon to be ex-wife of Jacob Black.

Staring back at me was a woman I have never seen before. Hair tousled and pulled up into a high ponytail, bedroom eyes accentuated with dark smoky makeup up and a terrified look on my face to match my unsettled nerves.

It was now or never.

I could hear the rustle of fabric outside the room as my client prepared himself.

Gathering every ounce of courage I had, I reached for the door handle, the smooth cold metal sending a chill throughout my body directly to my nipples, and twisted it open.

Hoping that my voice didn't crack, I greeted my client as I walked out and faced the man that would forever change my life.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen."

_**Well...now what? **_

_**You can find me Robporning on Twitter MizzezPattinson **_


	2. Chapter 2

_CarLemon pre-reads and for that I am grateful. She is the yin to my yang & the Orangina in my Sangria. _

_Lattecoug beta's this mess. She writes Reluctant Hearts, a Rob fic that has me hooked, and RPF is hard for me to read. Thank you Hun. Xo_

_Mistakes are mine ... I couldn't stop tinkering with this. _

If I owned Twilight, Edward would have been naked the whole time. This Edward IS mine, and yes, he will be naked… a lot.

_**Chapter One ~ The Beginning **_

I slammed the door to the Cherokee with my hip as I climbed out with the bag groceries that I picked up from the Thriftway. There wasn't much, but enough to last the next couple of days. Hopefully tips would pick up and I could grab a few extra things.

I was hoping that the slam of the Jeep door would alert Jake that I was home and maybe he would get off his ass and meet me at the door to help out. I struggled with the keys as I unlocked the door and made my way in.

I was met with dead silence.

"Jake?" I called out.

More silence.

"Must be nice to sit around on your ass all day," I muttered to myself as I placed the brown paper bag onto the counter. Shaking my head, I began to put the groceries away but decided to set out to find my husband.

"Jake? Are you home?"

As I entered the rec room in the basement, there was Jake, sprawled out on the old sofa, Xbox controller in hand snoring. I really shouldn't be surprised. This seemed to be the norm these days.

Jake and I married at twenty-two after dating for four years. Our relationship was one that I had treasured. Our peers envied us and strangers always commented on how "in love" we looked.

Nothing held us back.

Straight out of high school, Jake got a job at the local garage. He was an amazing mechanic, landing his certificate in high school as he took automotive mechanics as electives. He thrived while under the hood of any vehicle, and did a damn good job at all his repairs.

I took a cosmetology course right out of high school and worked in a salon for a few years. I was shy and withdrawn at times, nothing that I haven't always been, but faced with the public on that kind of level was mentally exhausting. After a long discussion with Jake, we agreed that I should further my knowledge in massage, and attain my massage therapy certification. It was easier to bring a client in the room, dim the lights, and have next to zero conversation with them, all while earning my salary. So, during the last six years, I had made a name for myself in the massage therapy industry, and I couldn't be happier- or so I thought.

Our life used to be easy, like breathing, but now the animosity that grew between us was thick and slowly breaking down the foundation of our marriage. Jake was laid off from Sam's Motors six weeks ago. There just wasn't enough business to sustain the number of employees Sam had on board. Cuts had to be made, and unfortunately for us Jake was one of the few that was let go. I knew it broke Sam's heart to deliver the devastating news since he and Jake had been friends since he moved here from Oregon shortly after Jake and I married.

It had come as such a shock to Jake that he took up binge drinking for four days straight and could barely look me in the eye when he came home with the news. I, however, could barely look _him_ in the eye after he finally came home smelling of beer, whisky and cigarettes. He simply stumbled up to the bedroom and passed out for another day and a half.

That was the negative turning point in our marriage.

I cried that night, biting back my sobs so I could not be heard. I vowed to ask for more hours at work and do my best to provide for my home until Jake could find something new. Situations like this happen to the best of couples.

Looking back, I sure as hell didn't see myself still struggling to keep things afloat at the age of thirty. This is what made me angry and resent my husband. He still hasn't secured a job, unless playing _Call of Duty_ was a new form of income.

Now I stand looking at the man that once put a smile on my face, contemplating if I should kick him, or throw a glass of water on him.

What the hell happened to my life?

Jake was always moody or miserable and if he was actually home he was in front of that damn Xbox or sleeping. I, on the other hand was bored, lonely, and horny.

Sighing, I made my way back up the stairs to the kitchen to finish putting away the groceries.

A glance at the clock told me I would have to leave soon.

Smiling to myself, I started to hum as I finished putting away the last of the groceries.

Seeing Riley always made my day that much better.

Grabbing my keys, I didn't bother to tell Jake I was leaving the house; he could fend for himself if he decided to give a shit.

Jumping in the car, I pulled out of the driveway toward my source of happiness.

_**Next update: This coming weekend **_

_**We will meet Riley. **_

_**Edward will show up soon, I promise. **_

_**Chapters will definitely get longer. There will be a time jump coming soon.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who gave this a chance, I am humbled and ecstatic to share this journey with you ~ Mandy**_


	3. Chapter 3

CarLemon pre reads and tells me it is not as horrible as I think, but I think she is biased =)

Lattecoug beta's this mess...I owe her extra for sending her a chapter written while under the influence of migraine medication

Motorboats to MichelleMMarie for rec'ing me in her fic At Last ...Go read it now if you haven't ... Its almost complete

Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing, I appreciate it.

I do not own Twilight.

**Let's meet Riley ...**

Chapter 2 ~ Apple of my Eye

The trees hung over the road like a giant umbrella shielding everyone that patiently waited on the sidewalk. The clouds over Seattle were grey, almost black, and with my luck were about to explode just because I was standing out in the open. The various groups of women, and perhaps a few men, were all standing in their designated clique occupying one another with their mindless chatter. The men managed to keep to themselves; many were trying to avoid Lauren Mallory, the friendly neighborhood slut. I couldn't even keep track of the numerous times that she shamelessly threw herself at someone, only to get the brush off. It was comical really.

I never really fit into these cliques, being shy and introverted. The ladies didn't easily accept me. A glance at my watch told me that it was twenty-five past three and the apple of my eye would soon be racing out the doors. Riley Elizabeth was my Godsend. Jake and I became proud parents of Riley on December 14, 2006. I was married by twenty-two and a mother two years later.

Throughout all the bullshit that clouded over Jake and I, Riley brought out the sunshine in both of us. It was one of the hardest things to handle with Jake's job loss. I know he felt like he should be the one to provide and spoil his daughter, but now that was all on me. I couldn't do the things we used to do on a dual income, but I made ends meet.

Sure enough, the bell sounded at three-thirty signaling that school was out. I always made sure that I was free to pick up my sweet girl. It was our ritual. On a normal day, we would ride home and Riley would chat my ear off about class and elementary school gossip, then we would sit together, enjoy an after-school snack, and do her homework. Riley used to wait on pins and needles for her daddy to come home. The smell of oil and gasoline was familiar to us. It still brought my thoughts back to better times.

"Mom! You'll never guess what?" Riley shouted as she leaped down the stairs that led to her designated pick up area.

I smiled at my sweet girl. "Umm, you aced your math quiz?" I questioned as I wrapped my arm around her.

Riley huffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course mom, but that is not it. Guess again."

"Hmmm, you made me something in art?"

"Noooo, I made a new friend! She is awesome and reads the same books as I do, and likes _Good Luck Charlie. _Her name is Emma, and she has pretty blonde hair, and her mommy is sooo nice, can she come over one day?"

"Breathe baby, of course she can. Do they live near us?" I asked my overexcited daughter. I hadn't seen her that excited in a while. The tension in the house was palpable and I knew she felt it too.

"Yup, she lives two streets over in Embry's old house. Isn't that cool?"

Embry used to be a regular play buddy for Riley, but his father, Seth, had also been recently let go by Sam. I guess the mortgage got to be too much for Rachel to handle on her own and they sold their beautiful home.

As Riley and I walked toward the Cherokee, a shiny red Mercedes Benz whizzed past us and double-parked in the loading zone. The driver of said car was gorgeous, and could definitely be a supermodel.

I couldn't help but stare as she exited the sports car. Seattle is full of beautiful rich women, they just rarely ventured to this neighborhood.

"Mom, come meet my new friend," an unfamiliar voice bellowed through the crowd of children eager to get home. "I want to go and play with her, can I? Pleeeaaasee?"

Turning toward the supermodel, I smiled as she scooped up her little girl and turned her attention toward Riley and me.

"Well, Em, we need to speak with your friend's mom first," she began as she strode the few steps over. "Hi, I'm Rose Cullen, Emma's mom." She held out her hand to greet me.

With one arm around my daughter, I extended my own hand and shook Rosalie's. "Hi, I'm Bella. We would love to have Emma over one day after school."

We moved over to the picnic bench that was situated by the landscaped area of the side playground. While the girls ran off to the play structure, I learned that Rosalie, or Rose as she asked to be called, had indeed moved into Embry's old home. She and her husband, Emmett, and Emma used to live near downtown Seattle, where they had lived when they met years ago. Now that Emma was getting older and had reached school age, they wanted to settle down somewhere she could make friends.

Emmett worked in investments, opting out of following in his father's footsteps like his older brother had and declined medical school. I was shocked that Rosalie was actually in the same business as I was. She owned a high-end salon downtown that she ran with her sister-in-law Alice, who also managed the upper part of the salon. It covered services from hairstyling, body treatments and even simple cosmetic procedures. Rose managed the basement portion of the building. It was more exclusive and required a membership. The elite of Seattle were members and according to Rose, it wasn't easy to gain access.

"How do you think I got this amazing car, Bella? The money is phenomenal. You could actually live very comfortably off of your tips alone," Rose explained.

"What exactly do you manage down there, if you don't mind me asking?"

With a shrug and a smirk, she replied, "I run a massage therapy business for the wealthiest people in the city."

**Cars1 (CarLemon) made a banner for Starting Over ... Looking at it leaves me in a hot mess ... seriously. I will post a link for it on my profile, along with other visuals.**


End file.
